Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sight systems, and particularly to sight systems for guns.
Description of Related Art
Sight systems can be used to aid a user of a gun to locate and aim at a desired target. Sight systems can be attached to the gun to provide visual feedback to the user about a field of view down range of the gun. Sight systems can include reticles and other features to aid in adjusting an aiming point so that the gun will hit the targeted object. To improve the visual feedback, sight systems can present magnified views of the field of view located down range of the gun so as to allow the user to resolve greater detail and fine-tune the aiming point of the gun.